


[Podfic] Always Never Knew

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it happens, it isn't as weird as Frank had expected it to be. A first time!ficlet set vaguely during some Revenge-era tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Always Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always Never Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16293) by synonomy. 



**Time:** 9:35 mp3 8.8MB, podbook 5.3MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012041602.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012041603.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> So, like, sometimes I'm reading fic and it's just so blazingly hot with a side of something that's just pitch perfect and lovely, that I have to read it. And dearest [](http://synonomy.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://synonomy.dreamwidth.org/)**synonomy** knows how to write a blowjob. Seriously. And monday made lovely cover arts as per usual! :D
> 
> Download hosted on the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/). ♥ ♥


End file.
